


Just One Dance

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Series: Reader Inserts [16]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fake Relationship, Getting Together, Jealousy, Post-Mass Effect 2, Reader is Shepard, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: "And if you weren't going to take me out, I was going with anyways, so might as well just walk in at the door with me.""Somehow, I'm sure I could turn a blind eye to that. I really hate going places without company."
Relationships: Steven Hackett/Female Shepard, Steven Hackett/Reader
Series: Reader Inserts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1124208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Just One Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm re-posting all my previous reader-inserts separately as to more accurately tag their content! So if you've seen this before, that's why.
> 
> If you want to request another fic, you can find me @goodmorningaperture on tumblr.

"Three months in the same five rooms," Shepard sighs at Hackett from the couch. He's standing in the doorway, in what stands as about the least dressy uniform an admiral could get away with wearing. "You could at least take me out to dinner or something as a show of goodwill or something, Steven."

"Steven?" It's like he's afraid to walk in the door. She isn't quite sure what to think about that, but for a moment she considers getting up and dragging up next to her.

She shrugs. House arrest isn't fun, but at least it has given her plenty of time to spend with various Alliance members, and even stripped of her title they all seem to respect her.

That also included Hackett, who she can't say she knew personally before, but over the past couple months she had definitely got to know him much better. He was fascinating, honestly. A brilliant tactician, and a very clearly strong willed man. She would be lying if she said she didn't find him more than fascinating. No, she had a strong interest in him, although there was no way she'd admit it.

"Well I don't have to address you by title anymore, do I?"

Part of his mouth quirks up slightly, like he's going to smile, before it disappears. "No, I guess not. I suppose you just surprised me with that one, Shepard. I don't get called my first name very often by anyone." It really does seem like he's caught by surprise.

She meets him with a full smile, because for some reason catching him off guard could be a trophy soon with every other thing they credit her for. "(Y/N) is fine. Like I said, no awkward formalities are required anymore, that's one good thing about this."

And telling him her first name seems nice, even if he's already plenty aware of it, it's got a sort of personal feel to it that she's got to appreciate.

Not many people use it, but she respects him, and better than that, it gives her a reason to think about it, when she's been 'Shepard' and nothing else for so long.

"Alright then, I'll remember that. You know, I've been meaning to have a night out for a while, but I'll have to talk to Anderson first. Not like I think he'll say no, we all know you're you." The way he says it leaves her with no room for doubt.

But then, getting out of the house for dinner with a friend has never been such a chore. Even if their trust is certain, she's still here, with the Normandy grounded and stripped of her title.

"And if you weren't going to take me out, I was going with anyways, so might as well just walk in at the door with me."

"Somehow, I'm sure I could turn a blind eye to that, (Y/N). I really hate going places without company."

Was that...was that flirting? Oh boy, that was a new one. "And mine's good company?" Perhaps it's not good to push for more, but she does it anyways, shifting on her position on the couch and glancing back at the window behind her nervously.

And then he takes her first steps inside the apartment today, and approaches the couch, before sitting as far away from her as physically possible. "Of course. Besides, you've got some great stories to tell, don't you?"

That was definitely one way to put it.

"Sure do...off of the record, of course right, Steven?" She really doesn't need to have more ridiculous, warped rumors about her escapades floating around. Or worse, not trusting her further, because working with Cerberus once to take down a very real threat was clearly grounds for being untrustworthy.

"Of course. Couldn't risk your trust. Couldn't risk your anything, actually, Anderson might kill me."

"I'm going to ignore that last part," She snorts at him and then the Admiral genuinely smiles as she reaches out across the couch to awkwardly pat his hand twice or so. "I think. Give me 10 minutes to get ready and we'll go get dinner?"

"Got it. Should I go until you're done?" And now he's somehow surpassed her awkwardness.

But it's cute, if she's being totally honest. Really cute, and (Y/N) stifles a giggle. "No, no you don't have to. Just go sit on the couch or something, I promise I won't be long."

And it isn't a lie, it can't possibly have been longer than ten minutes of hurriedly struggling through her small closet to find something to wear (although she was desperately missing the dress she'd left on the Normandy), and then throwing on makeup. Not bad.

And then it's back into the living space, and in front of the couch, where she throws her hands out to the sides and gives a little wiggle. "There. How do I look?"

It takes Steven a minute to realize that he's staring at her, clearly and then he manages to close his mouth and awkwardly rub the back of his neck. She's just feels a bit smug at the whole thing. "I'm usually a much more eloquent man, commander. That took five minutes?"

(Y/N) doesn't bother to correct her title for her name this time. "Yeah, I'm under house arrest for three months, I've had time to practice at speed makeup. Also getting pretty good at bottle shooting. Don't want to get out of practice." And she was still going to struggle to beat Garrus once she was out,but she'd be able to put up a fight.

"I doubt you could get out of practice, (Y/N)." Shooting things wasn't quite the same as riding a bike, but she appreciated the confidence in her skills. "Any other talents you'd like to share before you give me a heart attack about it?"

That gets her to laugh again. No one is quite as much fun just to banter with, except maybe Garrus.

"Nah, I think I'll keep a few things to myself. Got to keep you in your toes. Lead the way?"

"Sure. Hand?"

And she is just so childishly happy to take his hand in hers. It's so silly and she isn't sure why he offered but she loves it. And he even bothers to hold it until they reach the restaurant, which is really more of a bar.

He chooses the table, something quieter and near the back, less likely to draw attention.

(Y/N) throws a thumb behind her, in the direction of the bar counter. "I'll go grab drinks, don't run off without me. What do you want?"

"Wouldn't dream of it. I'll have whatever you're having, don't over think it too much."

"Yeah got it, boss. Be right back."

Like did he know that she overthought everything, and especially so when she wanted to impress. There was a good fifteen minutes before she arrived back at the table, balancing two drinks and an appetizer in her arms.

Its a little hard to focus on anything but the task, and she blames her reaction to the woman at their table on that, rather than jealousy. The woman's talking to him, and really...shouldn't (Y/N) be above anger? He's not hers. She says it again for clarity. Admiral Steven Hackett is not hers.

"Admiral, huh," She's saying and Shepards lips purse and her brain starts looking for a way to stop this without seeming possesive. Steven doesn't look exactly comfortable with any of this, either. "That's a hell of a title, you know. Some women would kill for a real man, with a real title like that. Fraternization rules are-"

He grimmaces, looking up at the woman dhe now sees as an Alliance soldier. Fraternization rules her ass. "Oh I'm certain that they would, but I'm -"

"Very taken. Very, very taken so I suggest you find someone else to turn your affections on, thank you," (Y/N) cuts in and, oh lord, why did she say that? Why did those words come out of her mouth? But judging by the woman's shock, she gets the idea.

"Oh! I apologize, I am so, sorry, I didn't know..."

"No, it's fine. Not many people know, yet. It's sort of new." All she's doing is digging herself into a deeper whole. But to his credit, Steven Hackett looks incredibly calm, and not at all angry. Hmm.

Despite the good shock she had been given (She could only imagine the future video about Spectre Shepard and Admiral Hackett together) the Alliance woman recovered from it quickly and quickly turned overtly professional. "With that sort of thing, between you two, I'm sure that's the sort of thing you have to keep quiet. I really...I apologize."

(Y/N) flashes the sort of smoke she'd give the Council if she wanted a raise. "No need. Like I said, under wraps still, you couldn't have known."

"I'll leave you both then, I'm sure you'd both enjoy some time alone."

"Thank you," he cuts in before she can make an even bigger mess, thankfully. "And very nice to meet you, of course." and then they both get to watch the woman walk to the other side of the bar, looking for someone else to bother. Everything burns. Her heart burns, her head is screaming logic that she should have listened too. He definitely could've handled that himself. "So...I'm Very, very taken? I actually wasn't aware. Go figure."

At least he's being a good sport about it, she supposes. But there go any chances of actually getting together. "I feel kind of bad about that. I'm sorry, Steven." Actually she wants to put her head in her hands and never look him in his bright, determined, beautiful man-eyes again. "But you looked really uncomfortable, and I wasn't really thinking. Although watching her squirm was kind of super fun."

He shakes his head and smiles at her, reading across the table to grab a bottle from her. It doesn't do much to quell the thousands of worries running through her head. And then his voice drops near an octave. "Don't be. I'm never sure how to handle those sorts of things anyway. But if it doesn't make you too uncomfortable, tell me more about this relationship that we most certainly have."

That surprises her. Her wants more? He wants her to play pretend? Well, if he's going to ask in that borderline flirty tone, shell keep talking as long as he wants her to. "Uh, well...obviously since it's definitely a thing, we've been together for a while?"

Her cool facade falters, of course and her voice almost cracks at the end.

Still, he goes along with it, clearly suppressing a smile, and tilting his head to one side, watching her break again before she manages to get it together a little bit. "Hmm. How long?"

"Think three months," Since the Alliance brought her in for questioning? The time since when she'd started to notice him as something other than a (very admired) superior? "Maybe a little less. But we're going fast."

"How fast is fast, exactly? That doesn't sound like me, I'm a perfect gentlemen."

(Y/N) is mostly out of the shock and nervousness from being asked to continue, now and she leans forward to try to phase him. It may seem like a fun game, but she is very, very serious about it.

"If I'm being honest, that's due to me, since you really are the perfect gentleman. It's hard to keep my hands off you. Very, very hard." She can't believe she's actually saying these things, but he leans over to meet her halfway across the table, only a few inches away, which urges her to keep going. "Which may or may not be just to deteriorate your facade of perfect gentleman."

Apparently it's working, and he tells her so. "I'm certain that it you're very effective at it. It's unfortunate we've got to keep the entire thing under wraps."

"I agree entirely. Duty complicates things."

"But you aren't exactly a member of the Alliance anymore. Should duty be a problem?"

That gives her pause. This isn't just a game anymore is it? Is she reading this entirely wrong? No. No. He wants her, and she definitely wants him. But duty will always be a problem, for both of then. This is...maybe it isn't a good thing. She can't have what she wants because of duty, even if right now duty involves imprisoment of sorts.

"I have no qualms about what this is, Steven. It's not just house arrest. None of my own people trust me. And while it's with good reason, it still hearts. But yeah, I guess that makes duty a problem."

He reaches across the table to hold her hand again, and looks about as lost as she's feeling. "Maybe I was just trying to be hopeful. I trust you, (Y/N) and Anderson trusts you. It doesn't have to be anything more difficult than that."

"But it does. I'm sorry I just...I just keep messing this up."

"You're not messing anything up, alright? I'm really glad I get to be here with you tonight. Hell, I'm even glad you lied. Now we've just got to hope that's a rumor that doesn't get very far."

She laughs at that, imagining it. Steven is just so good, something she isn't sure she gets entirely, but it is nice to be with someone who will do anything to do what's right. It certainly helps to cheer her up. "I'm sure it won't. And if it does we could, I dunno, play it up? That would be pretty funny."

They've played it up enough, she thinks. It's thrust both seem beyond pretending now.

Steven laughs anyways, and gives a worn smile. "It would be. Actually, I can already imagine the looks o n everyone's faces, and it's definitely more than pretty funny."

"It would be hilarious. I can already see the outrage."

"So can I." And then the quiet is back, the abrupt pause in a conversation that neither are sure they should be having. The place roars with life around them as he looks at the table, at their still clasped hands, and then up at her. (Y/N), are you sure this is just pretend? Because despite the problems with it, I would be lying if said I don't hold a lot of interest in you. More than I probably should."

This is far too good to be true. Right? she's still not turning him down, (Y/N) likes him far too much for that. "No, no I don't really know if it is. I like you too, Steven. And maybe I wouldn't mind if those rumors that were true."

He gently squeezed her hand and suddenly looks very serious. "I wouldn't mind either...so, going fast, you said?"

He's hers, and they've got all the time in the world. Of course they're going to go fast. The first few times, anyways. "Very fast, " she tries to purr although it likely comes out a desperate cry to stop the teasing. She has waited long enough. "Maybe we would go back to my prison cell and discuss it for a while?"

She can't get out another failed joke or sly word before he's dragging her back out the door.


End file.
